Diabetes mellitus, also referred to as diabetes, is a metabolic disease associated with high blood sugar due to insufficient production or use of insulin by the body. Diabetes is widely-spread globally, affecting hundreds of millions of people, and is among the leading causes of deaths globally. Diabetes has been categorized into three categories or types: type 1, type 2, and gestational diabetes. Type 1 diabetes is associated with the body's failure to produce sufficient levels of insulin for cells to uptake glucose. Type 2 diabetes is associated with insulin resistance, in which cells fail to use insulin properly. The third type of diabetes is commonly referred to as gestational diabetes, which can occur during pregnancy when a pregnant woman develops a high blood glucose level. Gestational diabetes can develop into type 2 diabetes, but often resolves after the pregnancy.